youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Peridot
Peridot (or The Lemon lime Dorito or Green Space Dorito) is a funk enthusiast who made her first appearance in the hit cartoon network show, "Steven Universe". She was a baseball bat polisher, playing basketball with Barack Obama in Murica. She reinvented fingers in her buttocks. Today, she is living in The Chocadoobie Empire as a member of the BingBong gang Appearance This "mamasita" has neon green skin and eyes. Her light green will to fight is not directly attached to her body, but instead soars the skies like a bunch of bald eagles. Peridot's suit contains a metric ton of action figures that resemble neanderthals wearing hats. her hair looks like a green Dorito. Biography Peridot was born in a distant world near to YouTube Poop World. She has been shown to be smoove and loaded with good vibes. She appears to be some sort of holy guacamole, and deep fries electronics, smelting one of her adult toys when it became damaged in her first appearance in some episodes. Then she started consuming gatorade via her tube-shaped mouth at a really high velocity. Peridot also seems to be very naive when she comes to intoxication, because after blazing some dank kush with Jasper, they both went to McDonald's and were like: "Can I have a McDorito please?". Peridot is also able to skateboard in space. This is possible due to her race is able to breathe without oxygen so, she could be the queen of skateboard in space in all YTP history. Peridot is now part of the Crystal Gems because of calling her master, Yellow Diamond a CLOD! She felt pretty embarrased, but it was for the best, especially after Yellow Diamond revealed that the SHE was the one to activate THE CLUSTER and destroy the earth! This is how it went down Fandom Unfortunately for her, Peridot gained so much popularity that she was unofficially announced as the best character in the series. Peridot was angry because she knew that the people were going to invade her privacity until she said in public that she hates her own fandom. Then a user made a picture of her eating a dorito just to annoy her. She is also the ceeper of the green chaos durito Likes *Her things *MLG *Peace *Pizza *Jasper *McDonald *Snoop Dogg *Bill CIpher *Yellow Diamond (Formerly) *Steven and the Crystal Gems *Mutant Krabs (ex-boyfriend) *Sanic *Lapis Lazuli (girlfriend?) Dislikes *Being called a dorito *Her fandom (they always touch her "things") *Steven and The Crystal Gems (Formerly) *Yellow DIamond Trivia *Lapis Lazuli, who has so far been the most powerful gem on the show, seems to be fine, mmmmmm... annoying Peridot. *The peridot gemstone is one the oldest saddles in the history of gemkind. Peridot in her second appearance, tried to spare Steven some dosh because she thought he was Bulgarian. *After her defeat, Peridot fled off the corn ranch to find her other half. *She is immune to Muricaism. Videos Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Angry Category:Gangsters Category:Neutral People Category:People Who Stole a Balloon Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Villains Category:Cartoon Network Sources Category:Smart Category:Gamers Category:Atheists Category:Steven Universe Category:Immigrants Category:Awesome Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:LGBT Category:Power Level of ???? Category:Illuminati